


Catsasstrophy

by CaridfwynnBrett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I'm sure I wasn't the first to think of it, Just for Laughs, Mild Language, Pre-Season/Series 03, but had to write it anyway, canon divergent season 3?, potential for reveal, puns, slightly aged-up ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaridfwynnBrett/pseuds/CaridfwynnBrett
Summary: (Yes, I know it's probably not a very original premise)I saw a pic...and I just had to. Figured I'd share, 'cause who doesn't need a laugh right now?Alya and Marinette being teenage girls -doesn't want him to leave, butt how she loves to see him go.Who’d’ve thought a nice ass is all you need for a reveal.Inspired by the DeviantArt of  Saij-Spellhart  (an aged-up Cat Noir - She's awesome!) and by Piers Anthony, a king of puns (Xanth novels).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Catsasstrophy

While sitting on the school steps, Alya is showing Marinette pictures.

“See, Girl? Isn’t it just a Cat’s-ass-trophy that some girl hasn’t laid claim to that? I mean, da-amn! I’d hang that on the wall.” She giggles, “Hey, a pun for the prince of puns.”

“You know, I never really noticed.” Marinette cocks her head, “Hm, not bad. Looks kinda familiar, or is it just similar?”

Alya looks at her over her glasses. "Oh, please, don't deny." She brings up her old photoshopped pic of Adrien in black with mask and ears, “Well, you know my off-the-record theory. I also know you’re very familiar with the 180 of this view.”

Marinette blushes and smiles. “Let me see that first one again? OK, I’ll give you that. Based on comparative anatomy alone - your theory does hold water.”

Overhearing part of that, curious, Adrien gestures to the two girls. “Nino, what are they talking about? We don’t have anatomy class.”

“Huh? Oh. Sounds like they’re looking at pics of Cat Noir’s ass again.”

Adrien turns bright red, “Wha-at?”

“Dude, don’t have a stroke. They’re girls. They do that shit. Geez, you’d think you’d be used to it, you’re a model, girls must look at your ass a hundred times a day.”

Adrien’s sputtering now, “I- I never thought about it. Pretty embarrassing. Occupational hazard, I guess. You’re OK with your girl looking at other guys?”

“Sure, Dude, she’s just looking. I trust her. She’s allowed to window shop - just no test drives.”

Later that night, on patrol, Ladybug can’t keep her eyes to herself. Alya definitely has a point. That black suit leaves next to nothing to the imagination. She wishes she’d paid more attention when Adrien wore the Cat Noir suit for the Nightingale video, but she _was_ a bit distracted that day... Although Ladybug hasn’t gotten a good look at Adrien in anything more form fitting than his padded fencing uniform, or a dress-suit, the shape of the two boys is almost distressingly alike. Suddenly, she snorts as she can’t hold back the giggles any longer and cracks a huge smile, remembering Alya’s Cat-worthy pun.

Cat looks over at her, suspicious of her laughter. He rarely sees anything but her serious side anymore. “Something funny, Bugaboo?”

“Your face is going to be if you keep calling me that. I was just remembering something my friend said today.”

Ladybug can’t resist playing his game with him. “She said it was a real catsasstrophy that you didn’t have a girlfriend.”

His face falls. “Very funny - not really. I would happily, but…”

Oh, damn. Sore subject. “Sorry, Cat. I couldn’t help it.” She tries to cheer him up a little by playing to his vanity. “She was referring to your, um, assets.” She giggles again, ”Oh, I have to tell her that one! Ass-set!”

He just glares at her as they both flush red. Is she seriously talking about his butt right now? In puns?

“Who are you and what have you done with Ladybug?”

And how odd, what a coincidence that Marinette and Alya were just discussing the same thing this afternoon. As much as he’d like to think his ass is really that popular, he’d rather imagine this is a slip on Lb’s part. Cat is a very smart boy, he starts doing some comparisons of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If my response to comments seems defensive (or combative) - - I don't mean any insult - I'm just a Jersey girl, I can't help it. I LOVE all input - Thank You!
> 
> I read a LOT of ML fic. Many ideas I see repeated. Sometimes I get inspiration from fics when something reminds me later, by then I’ve forgotten which was the original work. If you recognize an original idea from another story, please let me know - I will happily give credit, or remove my story if I’ve read the other and the author requests it.
> 
> If anyone sees an idea of mine they like, or want to take one of my stories and run with it - please do! Just please let me know - because I’d love to read it! (send a comment and/ or link as a related fic)


End file.
